Shower Power
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2014
Summary: Set in season 1. Trini ends up at Jason's house, expecting them to study for their upcoming chemistry test. When she inadvertently catches him in the shower, things get steamy between them when she decides to join him. And, as always, please R&R!


**Title: Shower Power**

**Characters/Parings: Jason/Trini**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the damn deal.**

**Settings/Classifications: Romance, Sexual Content**

**Spoilers/Notes: Set in the first season of MMPR**

**Summary: Trini ends up at Jason's house, expecting them to study for their chemistry test. Instead, she inadvertently catches him in the shower and instead of turning away, things get **_**steamy **_**between them when she decides to join him.**

**Author's Note: A nice little one shot to keep my PR and Trason juices going. I'm having fun writing these one shots about my favorite paring and I have no plans of stopping anytime soon. Oh, and don't forget, go to my profile page and vote on whether I should do another one shot series, with Jason and Trini as the main characters. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Scott Residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_October 23__rd__, 1993_

Jason Lee Scott, the original red ranger and leader of the power rangers, strolled right inside his home and sat his books down on the coffee table. It has been a long day at school and he needed to unwind for a little bit before he has to get right to work. He has a big chemistry test coming up in a couple of days and he needs to ace it in order to continue his martial arts training because he has a huge tournament coming up as well. With his parents out of the house for the evening, he has the whole house to himself for a little while before he has company.

Running his fingers through his short wavy brown hair, he quickly realized that he never had the chance to take a shower at the Youth Center, so he decided to go ahead to take one now while he still has a chance.

Besides, his best friend, study partner and fellow ranger wouldn't be coming by for a while, anyway.

Jason whistled loudly as he turned on his heel and headed upstairs to the bathroom; having no idea that his life was about to change forever after tonight.

Meanwhile, Trinity 'Trini' Kwan, the fearless and gorgeous yellow ranger, arrived on Jason's front porch; her yellow backpack slung over her shoulder and her textbooks cradled right in her arms. With her free hand, she reached over and pushed the doorbell button, only to realize that Jason left the door unlocked for her in case he wasn't in the living room. With her hand now on the doorknob, she twisted it and lo and behold, the door was unlocked and she was able to push it open. Sighing deeply, she walked right inside his home and closed the door behind her, then she sat her book down on the coffee table in the living. Trini then got comfortable on the sofa and waited patiently for Jason to come downstairs.

However, she could hear the shower running from upstairs. She realized that Jason was in the bathroom because he never had the chance to take a shower back at the Youth Center. She decided that she would wait a little bit longer because they had work to do. This chemistry test was gonna be brutal, to say the least.

_I hope he's okay. That was some workout he did at the gym. Man, Jason was looking so intense, so dedicated, so poised; not to mention so handsome..._Trini thought as her mind wandered back to the events at the gym and juice bar earlier today. Seeing Jason working on his kata brought butterflies in her stomach and a massive stirring in her lady parts. She knew she shouldn't be having those types of thoughts about her best friend, but, damn it, she couldn't help herself sometimes.

It was no secret that she has a massive crush on her best friend and teammate. Let's face it, Jason Lee Scott is sexy as hell. His gorgeous wavy brown hair, his smooth manly muscular body...that incredibly gorgeous baby face. There have been plenty of nights that Trini had dreamt of him; what would be like if she ended up in his strong arms and feeling his soft lips against hers. She dreamed about what would be like if she made mad, passionate love to him and feel his hands roaming her body like a pro; bringing her to heights of passion over and over again. She closed her brown eyes and imagined him laying on top of her, feeling his whole weight pressing down on her, but being so gentle and caring with her.

God, just thinking about him made her teenage hormones go into complete overdrive. She had to take care of the situation before it's too late.

Opening her eyes, Trini looked around the living room to see if Jason was done with his shower yet. When she heard the shower was still running, she decided enough is enough. She got up from the sofa and proceeded to march upstairs to the bathroom; intending to get this show on the road concerning their chemistry test in two days.

However, when she finally got to the top of the stairs and briskly walked towards the bathroom, her heart started beating madly and her lady parts were doing flip flops underneath her clothes.

Jason was _still _in the shower; scrubbing himself with a washcloth and his manly body was covered in suds. His wavy brown hair was wet and slick back, which made Trini's mouth water in anticipation. Seeing him standing underneath that shower head and seeing the suds of soap running down his body made her moan involuntarily. She could stand there and watch him shower forever...

"Trini! What are you doing _here_?!" Jason screamed, snapping her out of her trance. Her eyes were widened in shock when she saw him standing right in front of her, still dripping wet and his face just inches away from her. She didn't know what to do. Or what to say.

"I-I'm so sorry, Jase. I-I was wondering how long were you gonna be in the shower. We have a chemistry test to prepare for," she explained, her voice cracking. She still had a hard time forming words together because he was standing so close to her. She was cracking under pressure.

"Damn, I hadn't realized how long I was even in. I've been practicing so much for the karate tournament that I haven't taken the time to just relax," he said, running his fingers through his wet hair.

"So, um, I'll be downstairs when you get done. I'll just get out of your way," she said as she was about to leave. However, a large hand grabbed her arm gently and yanked her back towards him in a not so forceful way. Her hands found themselves being splayed right on his chest, which made her insides twitch in anticipation. She didn't know how much more she can take this kind of sexual torture.

"You don't have to leave, Trini. I could use your company," he whispered in her ear, which caused her brown eyes to roll in the back of her head. Jesus, doesn't the boy ever stop?

"A-are you sure, Jase? Because I won't be held accountable for my actions for what I want to do," she said, staring right into his eyes with intensity.

He smiled at her. That handsome smile that always made her weak in the knees. "Baby, I've never been sure of anything in my life."

And with that being said, she was quick to remove her clothes. She was completely naked within seconds, for which Jason easily scooped her up in his strong arms and he went right back inside the shower, taking her with him. They both stood underneath the hot water spray and just looked at each other for a second; not sure what they were gonna do next.

Next thing they knew, their lips met each other in a heap of need, want and an unwavering crave. Trini gasped when she felt his tongue swirling around the inner recesses of her mouth. Another gasp escaped her lips when she felt his arms being wrapped around her; crushing her to him more tightly to the point that she could barely breathe. However, she didn't seem to mind because he then scooped her up in his arms once again and pressed her up against the wall. She felt electric sparks erupting into her body when Jason moved his mouth away from hers and started peppering kisses along her neck and shoulders and roaming his hands all over her wet, heated body.

Trini let out another soft moan when she felt his hands cupping her breasts gently; his thumbs flicking her nipples until they became rock hard. She ran her fingers through his wet brown hair and sighed when he trailed his kisses down to her chest, then taking her right nipple right into his awaiting mouth. She felt her legs were about to give out when he started sucking and blowing on it softly; licking it lightly while his hand massaged her left breast lovingly.

_If he don't stop torturing me like this, I'm gonna pass out,_ she thought as he captured her left nipple right into his mouth and giving it the same amount of attention he did earlier. Jason easily parted her legs and slipped one finger inside of her swollen opening; fondling her gently as he inserted another finger inside of her. He continued trailing light kisses down to her stomach; his tongue entering her belly button as she gripped his hair tightly and encouraged him to continue.

He removed his fingers away from her opening and sat her down on the shower seat. He kneeled down right in front her and placed his hands on her quivering thighs. Their lips met again passionately for a moment before he broke the kiss; winking at her. He kneeled down and placed her now limp legs over his broad shoulders and wrapped his lips around her, causing new sensations to erupt into her body. She gripped his hair so tightly that her knuckles were turning white, but as he continued making love to her with his talented mouth, she slipped into a pleasurable abyss.

"Jason, give me more. Give me more, baby," Trini passionately moaned, grinding her fully aroused core against his face. Grinning foolishly, he happily obliged to her wish and continued licking her folds as if she was his favorite dessert.

To further appease him, she squeezed his head more closely with her thighs and continued gripping his scalp tightly. When he bit down on her engorged clit harshly, that finally became her undoing. She was convulsing into a million pieces when he bit down on her clit one more time. She allowed the intensity of her orgasm to wash over her body and she screamed so loudly it was bouncing off the shower tiles. Trini allowed herself to go limp as she was coming down from her high.

"Jason, you're gonna be the death of me one of these days," she quipped as she was breathing heavily.

He just grinned as he raised his head up to look at her. Both of them were still soaking wet from the water still being sprayed on them. "Hey, I was just making sure my yellow ranger was satisfied, that's all."

"Your yellow ranger? Since when I became your ranger, Rex?" she teased, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, my sexy tigress, why don't I continue showing you?" he suggested as he leaned forward and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly, their tongues meshing together. She was so engrossed by the kiss that she failed to notice that Jason turned the shower off and scooped her up right in his arms again. He ended up carrying right out of the bathroom and headed straight for his bedroom; leaving a long trail of water behind them. They were still kissing when he kicked the door open to the room and carried her right inside. It wasn't until that he finally laid her down in the middle of the mattress that she finally realized where she was.

"Jase, how did I end up here?" Trini asked as she sat up on the bed for a second.

He looked at her with a sheepish look on his face. "I, uh, carried you here. We were too busy kissing."

"Are you sure about this, Rex? If you're not ready, I'll understand. This is new for me, too," she assured him.

He smiled as he reached inside his underwear drawer and pulled out a foil packet, which turned out to be a condom. "I'm ready, Tiger. I want this. I want you."

"I-I want you, too," she said as she watched him tear the packet open with his teeth, then he threw the wrapper in the trash can once he got the latex condom out. He then carefully and skillfully placed the rubber right onto his fully aroused member before taking a deep breath and slowly started crawling next to her on the bed, where they fell right into each other's embrace.

"Are _you_ sure about this, Trini? We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm willing to wait for you until you tell me yourself that you're ready. It's your call," he assured her in a serious tone; his brown eyes boring into hers to let her know that he meant every single word he said.

Smiling, she leaned over and captured his lips with hers. That one simple kiss proved without a shadow of a doubt that she was ready for him.

That they were ready to take the next step. Together.

Taking a deep breath, Jason moved right on top of her; pressing her down on the bed gently with his weight. He parted her legs with his hands and got settled right in between them as he aligned his member up against her core. Trini had to hold in her breath when he slowly started entering her tight walls; stretching her fully to accommodate him. Because he wasn't a small boy by any means, he continued taking his time in entering her walls. He didn't want to rip her apart. He had no reason to rush.

She breathed a huge sigh of relief when he was finally fully sated inside of her. He didn't move just yet because he knew she had to adjust to his big size. He looked down at her to see how beautiful she looked; even though they were both still dripping wet from the shower. He couldn't remember ever being this lucky to have his best friend, the girl he had secretly loved for so long, here with him. If this was a dream, he'd never wanna wake up from it.

He'll never have to worry about going there, though, because she was here and she was real.

And she loved him, too. For as long as she has known him, she has loved him as well.

Wiggling her hips, Trini encouraged him to start moving because the pain started to become a dull ache and she started feeling unbridled pleasure coursing throughout her body. Bracing himself on his elbows and feeling them sinking down on the bed, he started moving; going in and out of her slowly and deliciously and making sure that her needs came first. Her eyes started rolling in the back of her head at the new sensations that were created between them. She never wanted that feeling to go away.

Her soft moans and pants were starting to fill his ears. Jason started grunting softly as he kept moving in and out of her leisurely. She wrapped her legs over his strong back and squeezed him closer to her as the temperature in his bedroom starting reaching its boiling point; though they were keeping up their slow pace. Trini and Jason had all the time in the world to be together like this.

However, the pressure started building, so he started picking up the pace. Not wanting him to do all the work, with all of her strength, she rolled them over the bed until she ended up on top. Bracing her hands on his broad chest, she started rocking her hips frantically; bouncing up and down on his hard shaft and feeling her inner walls clenching him in a vise grip. Trini threw her head back, her long dark wet hair cascading down her back and she let out a guttural moan. Jason gripped her thighs with his large hands and felt sparks exploding in his body as he continued bucking up inside of her. With the bedsprings creaking underneath them and the headboard banging hard against the wall, it was only a matter of time before they both end up falling over the edge.

Realizing that the end was near, he rolled them back over on the bed, for which he ended up on top again. He gripped her right leg and hitched it right over his hip as he started hammering deep within her harder and faster. She gripped the comforter with her hand so tightly that her knuckles turned white, but she didn't care because spasms after spasms kept erupting into her body. Her moans got even louder as he kept hitting her G-spot like a pro.

"Jason, baby, make me yours! Make me yours!" Trini screamed, her inner walls still clenching his shaft in a vise grip. She was trying so hard to hold on, but the way he was hitting her spot inside of her was next to impossible.

When his fingers made their way toward her engorged clit and fondled it gently, she finally became unglued. Her orgasm came so hard, so fast and so furiously that she collapsed right on top of him and buried her face in the crook of her neck to muffle the passionate moans she was making. He kept thrusting inside of her a few more times before he too finally exploded; emptying everything he had inside of the condom. As they started coming down from their respective highs, their lips met once again; this time, more tenderly and sensually. They allowed their bodies to cool down as they laid on the bed with their arms around each other.

It has been a night of unexpected surprises, to say the least.

"T-that was something," Jason said, breaking the silence between them.

Trini raised her head up from his chest long enough to look at him with a grin on her face. "You're telling me. That was something else."

"Listen, there's something I want you to know," he said as he said up on the bed, causing her to sit up right next to him.

_Oh, here it comes. He's gonna say that what we did can never happen again and that we're better off as friends. I don't know if I'm ever gonna get over it, _a voice in her head said.

"What is it, Jase? You can tell me. I can take it," she told him truthfully.

He turned to look at her. "Trinity Jade Kwan, what just happened between us made me realize how much I love you. Hell, I'm _in _love with you. I've had the feelings hidden within me ever since we were eight years old. Tonight was totally unexpected, but I don't regret it without a doubt. What I'm trying to say is, I want more with you. I want us to be together; you know, go on dates, hang out as boyfriend and girlfriend. I want to shout to the world that you're my girl and I'm your guy. So, what do you say? Will you give me a chance to be the perfect guy for you?"

She was stunned. Truly stunned. She never thought in a million years that he would lay his heart out for her like this. He was practically reading her mind with everything she wanted. Then again, they have known each other since they were kids, so it was only fitting that Jason Lee Scott would pick up on these things.

"I don't know about perfect, but everything else you said spoke right to my heart. Jason, I love you, too. I've always had. And nothing would make me happier than to have you as my gorgeous boyfriend. So, what I'm trying to say is, you got yourself a sexy saber toothed tiger as your girlfriend," Trini confirmed as she drew him in for a deep, passionate kiss. She felt his arms being wrapped around her as they fell back on the bed, never breaking the kiss between them. All was perfect in their world.

A little over an hour later, after they cleaned everything up in his bedroom and the bathroom, they were sitting in the living room, quizzing each other for the upcoming chemistry test and having tiny make out sessions to pass the time. Jason and Trini didn't know what the future holds for them, but as long as they stick together, they can conquer anything that stands in the way.

And all it took was a little sexy interlude in the shower.

**The End!**

**More Jason/Trini stories coming your way. And, I have posted a new chapter in "Sweet Sweet Love". Make sure you check it out when you get the chance.**

**Please review!**


End file.
